


Photoshoot

by Another0079



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another0079/pseuds/Another0079
Summary: Ann's acting ability... left a lot to be desired.  Somehow though, her acting was exponentially better when kinky roleplay with her boyfriend was involved.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a while ago, back before we got the canon name of Ren Amamiya. Tagged with both names cause, you know, same character.

Ann felt like there were butterflies in her stomach as she stepped out of LeBlanc’s bathroom on the first floor. Sojiro and Futaba were taking a small father-daughter vacation, which meant that her boyfriend Akira had LeBlanc all to himself. Which naturally meant that she was spending the entire time with him. And it also meant that they had the freedom to practice their favorite romantic pastime. Bondage.

And so today they had decided to do a little bit of roleplay. It was a fairly straight forward scenario. Ann would be a model, and Akira would play her photographer in a private shoot. He would trick her into bondage, and then have his wicked way with her. 

And that’s why, Ann was currently wearing the sexiest set of red, lace lingerie she could get her hands on. She wore a red, lacy, strapless push-up bra that cupped her impressive bosom and pushed her breasts against her chest, making them bulge slightly. She wore a matching red thong that was equally as lacy as the bra. The back of the thong framed her heart-shaped rear, and the front was as low-cut as it could be. She also wore a pair of red lace elbow gloves on her slender arms. Her shapely legs were clad in a red stockings with a garter belt, the straps of the belt running underneath the band of her thong. A pair of red strap-on high heels completed her outfit. 

The butterflies didn’t go away as Ann slowly climbed the steps up to Akira’s room. She was incredibly thankful that the two had pulled down all of the shades on the restaurant’s windows and door, otherwise a passerby would be able to look in and see her barely covered ass. Her heels clicked with each step, and her nervousness grew. She wasn’t an amazing actress, and she didn’t want to screw this up for Akira. 

“Looks like you’re ready for your shoot,” she heard Akira say as she reached the attic. Her boyfriend was as effortlessly handsome as he always was, dressed in his usual casual clothes. What caught Ann’s attention the most though, was the camera he held in his hands. She hadn’t expected him to have an actual camera. She thought he’d just use his phone.

Ann blushed as she felt Akira’s eyes wash over her, taking in her appearance. She could tell he liked it.

Akira rose to his feet, a devilish smile on his face. “We’ll jump right into the shoot then. Come stand here, and face away from the bed,” he said to her. 

“Right,” Ann nodded as she walked over. Akira passed by her, and as he did Ann caught him glance down at her body. That excited her. She stood a few feet away from his bed, facing away from it as Akira held up the camera. “How do you want me to pose?”

“Start by spreading your legs. Shoulder length apart, and put your hands up behind your head,” he told her as he readied the camera. 

“How’s this?” Ann said as she spread her legs and put her hands up. She was keenly aware of how the only thing shielding her womanhood from his view was her lacy thong. Her breasts pressed against her bra, and she knew he was looking at them.

“Very good,” Akira said as he raised the camera. He began to take pictures, circling around her. “Very good,” he repeated. “You’re quite the beautiful model. Bet you do this all the time.”

“No sir. This is my first time doing a shoot like this,” Ann said, instinctively calling him “sir.” She wasn’t lying either. She’d never done something like this in her career as a model. The most she’d done was sending Akira some nice selfies.

“Well, I guess you’re a natural,” Akira said, lowering his camera. “Now, lower your arms, put them behind your back, hold onto one of them. Put your legs together. Act shy.”

“Like this?” Ann asked as she put her arms behind her back, grabbing onto her left elbow. Acting shy was easy. The butterflies hadn’t quite left her stomach yet.

“Perfect,” Akira said as he snapped more pictures. He was probably taking way more than he needed to, but he couldn’t help it. His Panther was the epitome of beauty in his eyes. She was kind and sweet, and drop-dead gorgeous. He never wanted to let her go. He lowered the camera once more, and walked to the side of the room, grabbing a wooden chair and pulling it over to where Ann stood. “Take a seat.”

“Okay,” Ann replied as she sat down. “What do you want me to do?”

“First… spread your legs. As wide as you can,” he ordered her.

With a blush Ann slowly parted her legs, spreading them as wide as she possibly could, once again keenly aware of the thin layer of fabric hiding her womanhood from him. She wondered if her thong was beginning to show just how excited this was making her. “Now what?” she asked, her legs fully spread, the tips of her heels just barely touching the floor. 

“Bend forward a little bit,” Akira commanded. “Grab the bottom of the seat with your hands. Put them right next to each other.”

“Yes,” Ann said, already beginning to feel a little submissive. And he hadn’t even gotten the ropes out yet. She did as he asked, bending forward and grabbing onto the bottom of the seat. She realized quickly why he wanted her in that pose. Leaning forward like that gave him a good look at her cleavage, and holding onto the seat like that caused her arms to press against her breasts, causing them to bulge a little more. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” Akira said, his pants beginning to feel very uncomfortable. “Smile for me,” he said as he began taking pictures. “Imagine you’re smiling for your lover.”

That was something she could do, Ann thought to herself as she flashed Akira the best smile she could. Akira was a kind young man when she needed him to be, and a spectacular and charming lover when she wanted him to be.

“That’s it, just like that,” Akira complimented as his girlfriend smiled seductively at him. He had one more pose he wanted to do before he got the ropes out. “Okay, now… get on the bed,” he told his beautiful model. 

“Umm… sure, alright,” Ann said, playing the role of the uncertain model. She sat down on the bed, and then laid down. She had spent many, many nights now in this bed. It was as much hers as it was his now.

“Alright, this is pretty simple.” Akira walked over to the end of the bed. “I want you to grab your ankles, and pull your legs up.”

“But that seems so… risqué!” Ann exclaimed. They had agreed to roleplay, but for the most part she felt that they hadn’t been doing much of that. Before they got to him “forcing himself on her,” she wanted to get them back on track. “I know it’s a lingerie shoot, but…”

Akira smiled confidently. “You did agree to it,” he “reminded” her. “If you can’t complete the shoot I’ll have to lower your pay,” he said threateningly.

“N-no!” Ann exclaimed. “I really need this money!” 

“Well then, I guess you better take the position if you want your pay,” Akira threatened. He always enjoyed the idea of playing the villain with Ann. 

“Okay…” Ann said, sounding dejected. She hoped her acting was good enough. She grabbed her ankles, and pulled them up, taking the position he requested. She could feel Akira’s eyes wandering up and down her body as she pointed her heels in the air. 

“Good. Now, bite your lower lip,” Akira told her as he began to take pictures. 

Ann did as he asked yet again. She could only imagine how she looked. She must look like a desperate, horny young woman. Which, really, she may very well be at the moment. She was hoping that they’d get to the fun stuff soon.

Akira spent the next couple minutes taking more pictures, doing his best to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants felt. A part of him envied the photographers Ann worked with. If only he could be so lucky as to make a living taking pictures of the love of his life.

“Alright,” he said after taking one last picture. “You can get off the bed. Go back to where you were standing before, and put your hands behind your back.”

Ann gulped, and licked her lips. It was starting. “Oh, okay. We’re not done yet?” she asked, still playing the part of the naïve young model.

“No, we’re going to try something new,” Akira said as he unzipped the large duffel bag he kept filled with bondage supplies. He pulled out a coil, and unraveled it, and a ballgag, the straps of which he placed in his pocket so that the gag dangled there. He glanced at Ann, who had her hands crossed behind her back. A wide smile formed on his face as he walked back over to her, the same devilish smile he wore as Joker of the Phantom Thieves. He grabbed her wrists, uncrossing them and putting them parallel to each other, before beginning to wrap the rope around them.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ann asked, sounding rather convincing in her part.

“Relax, Ms. Takamaki. It’s all part of the photo shoot,” he said smoothly. He had to say, Ann’s acting at the moment was the best he’d ever seen it.

“Is that rope?” she asked, playing dumb. “Why are you tying me up?”

“Because there are plenty of people who enjoy seeing models with a little rope on them,” he explained. “You did agree to the shoot.”

“But I didn’t agree to this!” Ann bit her lip as she felt the rope tighten around her wrists, her flawless skin protected by the elbow gloves. She fought down a groan as she felt Akira tie off the knot for the ropes. Her fingers fluttered, trying to find and pick and test the knot, only to discover it was out of her fingers’ reach. Perfect.

“You agreed to the shoot.” Akira took a step forward, leaning threateningly over her shoulder. “If you can’t finish, you can’t get all of your pay.”

“No, I need the money! I’ll finish just… please don’t make it too tight?” Ann responded. She felt a rush going through her, playing Akira’s victim like this. 

“I’ll do my best,” Akira replied noncommittally. He grabbed another coil of rope, looping it around her elbows. He gave it several tugs, each one drawing her elbows closer together until they touched. As he did, he looked over her shoulder, watching as she thrust her chest out more and more as her elbows came closer, pressing against her sexy, lacy bra, bulging against it as they struggled to escape their containment. 

Ann could feel Akira’s eyes on her, and it was a huge turn-on for the blonde model. “I thought you said it wouldn’t be so tight…” Ann moaned in mostly-fake discomfort. “Can you, like, loosen it, or something?” Suddenly, she felt Akira press himself against her from behind. “What are you doing?” she cried.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Akira said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to slowly run his hands up her smooth, flat stomach. 

“You never said anything about touching me!” Ann “protested.” She gasped as his hands reached her breasts, and began to squeeze and grope them through her bra. “Ooooh…” she moaned, instinctively pressing her ass against him, rubbing her ass against his hard-on. “Stop it! This isn’t what I agreed to!”

Suddenly, Akira spun her around so that she was facing him, lowering his hands to her hips. She hadn’t expected that, and stumbled slightly in her heels. “You want me to let you go?” he asked with a confident smirk on his face. 

“Yes,” she answered quietly. Of course, Ann was just acting. She wanted more ropes to decorate her beautiful form. 

Akira shifted one hand up to her chin, tilting it upwards so that she looked at him. “I’ll let you go… for a kiss,” he lied. “But not just a peck on the cheek or lips. I want a passionate one, that you’d give a lover.”

“Okay… I think I can do that,” Ann replied. Suddenly, Akira’s other hand moved from her hips to behind her. It crashed down on the curve of her ass, delivering a hard smack. She gasped, the tender flesh tingling.

“Are you sure?” Akira asked, leaning towards her, forcing her to recoil slightly.

“Yes sir!” Ann cried, gasping as he delivered another smack to her ass. She wiggled her hips, shifting weight back and forth from one leg to another. “Yes sir, I can do it.”

“Good,” Akira said villainously, leaning down and mashing his lips against hers. 

“Mmh!” Ann moaned as Akira began to fiercely kiss her. His tongue wormed past her lips, freely exploring her mouth. Ann’s tongue soon began to wrestle with his, and she turned to putty in his hands.   
Akira wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. He heard her moan as her breasts pressed against his hard, toned chest. One of Akira’s hands drifted down, grabbing and squeezing her ass. She moaned and gasped, and pressed herself further against him.

Finally, the kiss broke.

“You’ll let me go now… right?” Ann asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Akira didn’t answer. He simply slowly turned her around so that she was once again facing away from him. She wiggled her arms futilely as he fished the ballgag out of his pocket. She moaned as his left hand clamped down on her right breast. 

“Open up,” Akira ordered huskily as he raised the ballgag up to her mouth. He smiled, and groaned as Ann broke character slightly as her fingers began to rub and massage the bulge in his pants.  
Ann did as she was asked, already feeling herself slip into a truly submissive state. She opened her pretty mouth as wide as she could, moaning happily as Akira slid the large ball gag into her mouth. She knew that she was breaking character by opening her mouth without a protest, but she couldn’t help it. She was just getting too much into her role as the sub. It was the same reason she couldn’t stop herself at gently rubbing Akira’s erect manhood through his pants. 

“Lhhm mhh ghh…” Ann moaned submissively into the gag, trying to resume her character. Her hands sensually rubbed up against Akira’s bulging pants as she turned her head towards him to give Akira her best pleading look. “Hh’llh dhh hhnhythhngh…”

Akira smirked, maintaining his character more successfully than Ann. “You will do anything. Because I’ll train you to be a good slave.” He leaned down, placing kisses on her neck, sucking on her tender flesh. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while, and now you’re all mine,” he whispered between kisses, his hands now vigorously massaging her large, sensitive breasts.

Without even realizing it, Ann tilted her head to give Akira better access to her neck. “Nhhhh…” she moaned in response. “Sthhhph hht!” she groaned, returning to her roleplay. 

“You look so sexy in this bra,” Akira whispered huskily after placing another kiss on her neck. “But it seems a little too small. Why don’t we set your wonderful breasts free?” he asked, his fingers grabbing at the clip of her bra between the cups. 

The instant he unclipped her bra, Ann’s breasts burst out, free from their confines. “Hhhmmph!” Ann moaned as Akira immediately clamped his hands down on her tender bosom, expertly squeezing and kneading the sensitive flesh in his hands. “Mmmmph!”

Akira smiled as he massaged her sizeable breasts. Her nipples were hard, and they pressed against the palms of his hands. He slid his hands underneath them, bouncing them for a few moments before he began to trace his fingers around her nipples. 

“Nnmmmph!” Ann protested, managing to barely stay in her character through the pleasurable assault. She shook her torso, her breasts bouncing and jiggling slightly as she tried to get them away from Akira’s hands. It was only a momentary escape, and she paid for it as Akira’s hands returned, his fingers this time grabbing onto her nipples, seizing the sensitive buds between his thumbs and index fingers, slowly grinding them. “HHHHHNN GGHHHHDD!!” Ann screamed as he pinched and twisted her nipples. “SHHHTHHHHP!” she moaned. Ann knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up this act much longer. All Akira had to do was show a little more force, and then she’d break for him. 

“Naughty girl,” Akira said quietly as he twisted her nipples. He pinched down hard on them, pulling her nipples up into the air before letting go, her breasts bouncing as he did. He grabbed hold of her hair with one of his hands, pulling up wards so that even in her high heels she had to lift her feet slightly. “Come along, my pet,” he said as he guided her over to the duffel bag. “There’s more rope to be used.”

“HMMMMPH!” Ann groaned as her hair was painfully tugged, and the beautiful blonde young woman could no longer play the part she had been assigned. She was putty in her lover’s hands, utterly subservient to his whims. She stumbled over to the duffel bag.

Ann jumped slightly, and gasped when Akira delivered a sharp smack to her round ass moments after releasing her hair. “Stay still,” he ordered authoritatively as he reached into the bag with both hands to retrieve more rope. 

Ann did as he asked, standing still while wiggling her arms, not to try and pull at the ropes around them, but to make sure she remained of completely aware of how the rope was lashed around her slender arms. 

“Good girl,” Akira said as he rose to his feet with several long coils. He unraveled them and carefully began winding them around Ann’s torso.

Ann’s breath became shallow as she felt Akira expertly place the rope around her breasts. She felt each pass the rope made around her, starting below her breasts, then going above them, and then Akira began to pull the rope between her large, perfectly shaped breasts. “Ghhmmph!” Ann moaned into her gag as Akira pulled the ropes tight, and the breast harness he had tied onto the beautiful model lovingly squeezed her breasts, causing her already large breasts to bulge slightly, seeming even bigger now. 

Akira wrapped more rope around her chest, using it to pin her arms to her back, taking away even more of her already limited ability to move her arms. As soon as the last knot was tied, he reached around, clamping his hands down on his girlfriend’s breasts. “Very good, Ms. Takamaki,” he whispered huskily into her ear as he began to methodically grope and squeeze her heavenly bosom. 

“Mmmmph!” Ann gasped as his hands latched onto her. She arched her back, pressing her breasts even more into his hands. She could barely bring herself to care about the roleplay anymore. She gave in, and let herself become Akira’s slave. Her hands probed backwards, finding the bulge in his pants. Pride welled up in the bound girl at the thought of being responsible for his excitement. Her hands and fingers began to gently rub Akira’s concealed erection as she lost herself in the pleasure his excellent handwork was bringing her.

Akira groaned as he felt Ann’s hands rub up against him. “Seems like you know your place,” he teased before leaning down to begin sucking on her slender neck. He knew from past experiences where the most sensitive spot on her neck was, and in an instant he had latched onto it, sucking, licking, and gently biting it. His right hand slid down from her breast, over her smooth, taut stomach, finding its way between her legs. With a single finger, Akira began to rub Ann’s womanhood through her panties, while his left hand migrated to her right breast, continuing to grope and squeeze it. He pulled her even closer against him. “You’re all mine,” he whispered, pulling away from her neck for only a moment.

“YYYSH!!” Ann moaned as Akira assaulted the most sensitive parts of her body. She gyrated her hips as Akira teased her thong-covered pussy. She whined in disappointment when Akira seemed to pull his hand away from her womanhood, only to slide it underneath her lacey red thong so he could stimulate her more directly. “HHM GHHD!!” Ann cried out as his fingers began to tease the entrance to her pussy. “MHHHRR!!” she begged, her jaw flexing around the large ballgag, drool beginning to slide down her chin and drip onto her breasts.

“I want to hear you say it first,” Akira said, relishing as he felt just how wet Ann was when his fingers dipped into her pussy. “Tell me you’re mine,” he said before plunging two fingers into her pussy, while his other hand seized her nipple, twisting it as he placed his mouth over the most sensitive spot on her neck, sucking as hard as he could.

Ann was overcome by the pleasure. “HH’MH YHHHRSH!!” she screamed as her body was wracked with the amazing sensations brought about by Akira’s assault. “HH’MH YHHRSH FHHRHHVHRR!!” she cried out, her head tilting to the side to give Akira better access.

Akira pulled away from her, his mouth leaving her neck with a pop. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” He slid his fingers in and out of her three times, before pulling them out. 

“Nhhhh…” Ann moaned in disappointment, her womanhood throbbing. She needed him now, wanted him on a desperate, primal level.

“Patience, kitten,” Akira said as he traced his juice-covered fingertips up her body, rubbing them against her nose, leaving the juice there and forcing her to smell her own arousal. “I need to get you ready for the grand finale.” He brought his hands down to her thong, grabbing hold of the thin layer of fabric, and pulled it down her legs. He knelt down to grab one of Ann’s ankles after the other, lifting her legs out of the thong, and tossing it to the side. He reached up, grabbing hold of Ann’s round, curvy rear, giving both cheeks a good squeeze before he stood up. Once Akira was to his feet, he reached out and grabbed her hair and pulled up on it as he began to guide her towards the bed.

“HNNNGHF!!” Ann grunted in discomfort as she was pulled by her hair, her heels making clacking noises against the hard floor as she stumbled across the room. A rush of excitement tore through her body as she was moved over to the bed. Being pulled like this hurt, but it also felt good. Her Akira always knew how to add just the right amount of roughness to his domming.

“Get all the way on the bed,” he commanded as he pushed Ann onto the bed. “Lay on your stomach. Spread your legs, and then fold them,” he ordered her as he grabbed four more coils of rope from the bag.

“Mmmph…” Ann moaned submissively as she did what was asked. Doing just as Akira asked probably didn’t make much sense for her part as an innocent and naïve young model tricked into slavery, but neither of them cared much for the roleplay at this point. 

Akira climbed onto the bed with the rope, and proceeded to place each of Ann’s legs into a tight frogtie. The first rope applied to each leg was just below her knees, but the second was around her ankles, lashing them to her thighs. 

Akira double-checked the knots, and then leaned over Ann, his body pressing down on hers, trapping her between the bed, the bulge in his pants grinding up against her ass. “I think we can begin with the real fun,” he whispered to her, before quickly nibbling on her earlobe. 

Ann gasped as she felt his teeth on her ear, but then he was gone. She turned her head as he climbed off the bed. She panted, her eyes half-shut, her mind still clouded by the pleasure that she had been given from Akira’s fingers being inside her. She watched, her body quivering with anticipation as Akira undressed himself. 

His shoes and socks were first, tossed to the side. His shirt was next, and Ann’s eyes feasted hungrily on the sight of Akira’s toned torso, still in incredible shape from their days as Phantom Thieves. Then his pants were discarded, and finally his boxers. Ann’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of his large, throbbing manhood. This was far from the first time she had seen it. In fact, she knew it quite well by now. But the sight of it always managed to excite her.

Akira returned to the bed, and reached out with his hand, giving Ann’s rear a hard slap. “Put your ass in the air for me,” he told her.

“Hmmmph…” Ann moaned, sliding her knees underneath her in order to prop her ass up just as he asked. She blushed, and moaned in embarrassment, knowing full well that this presented her dripping-wet pussy to him. “Mmmmph!” she moaned once more as she felt Akira’s hands begin to rub her ass, before sliding to her hips. 

“You’re already good and wet,” Akira said in a low voice. “That makes this easier…” he said as he slowly pushed the tip of his manhood against her entrance. He groaned as he felt the tip of his rod enter Ann’s wet womanhood. He paused for a moment, and said “I want you to know that I’m not going to hold back.” Then, he slammed the rest of his length into her.

Ann saw stars as her walls were suddenly forced apart. “GGHHHMMPH!!” she screamed into the large ballgag as Akira’s hot, throbbing manhood suddenly invaded her. Ann’s mind shattered from the pleasure, and there was little she could do besides scream in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out of her. His thrusts were slow, but forceful at first, before they quickly gained speed, going faster with each thrust but losing none of the power behind them.

“This is amazing!” Akira groaned as he slammed his manhood into Ann. Her juices were the perfect lube, letting him rapidly slide in and out of her. Once he was in a rhythm, he bent over, his hands reaching around her and grabbing onto her large, squeezing them as he made love to her.

Ann found herself sandwiched between Akira and the bed, trapped in a storm of pleasure. Any coherent thoughts were gone, replaced by her primal lust and pleasure. “MMMMPH!! NNNNNGGGHHH!!!” she screamed passionately as Akira’s hands roughly squeezed her breasts, adding to the already immense amount of pleasure she was experiencing. In this moment, she allowed herself to exist simply to be Akira’s beloved slave.

The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with their loud, passionate moans as the two lovers became lost in their lovemaking. After all the build-up, it was everything the two had hoped it would be. The two matched each other perfectly, with Ann moving her hips in perfect rhythm with Akira’s rapid and powerful thrusts.   
Soon, the lovers felt the pleasure building. “I’m almost there,” Akira grunted as he gripped Ann’s breasts even harder. 

If Ann heard him, she barely acknowledged it, her screams of pleasure and lust continuing just as they had. Each thrust Akira made into her seemed to strike her most sensitive spot, causing her to see stars and explosions every time her lover slammed his impressively large manhood into her. Finally, the pleasure that had built up was more than she could handle. Her walls clamped down hard on Akira’s rod as she screamed one more time, the pleasure of her explosive orgasm sending shockwaves through her body.

That was the last push Akira needed to reach his own climax. “Ann!” he screamed as his hot cum burst forth from his manhood, filling Ann’s womb with his seed. He breathed heavily, keeping his rod sheathed in her for a minute as he caught his breath. He released her breasts, and pulled out of her. Akira rolled over onto the bed, laying on his back.

Ann was just beginning to recover from her orgasm when she felt Akira’s arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tender, loving embrace. She took deep breaths, her limbs aching from the bondage, and her breasts sore from Akira’s rough handling of them during the sex. She was still lost in her state of submission and pleasure, gently nuzzling her head against Akira’s neck.

Ann felt Akira reach up, and unbuckle her gag, before grabbing the straps to pull the large ball out of her mouth. She groaned as the large sphere popped out of her mouth, and instinctively began to flex her aching jaw. “Akira…” she started in a soft, tired voice, before being cut-off by him.

“Shhh…” he hushed her, before leaning down and kissing her. It was a sweet, tender kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, gently playing with hers. 

“Mmm…” Ann moaned as her lover kissed her. She opened her mouth to allow him greater access, giving herself over to him. 

After a minute of gentle kissing, Akira broke away from her. “I love you,” he said with a tired smile. “And you were amazing.”

“I love you too,” the beautiful girl replied, still nuzzling against Akira. “That was great,” she said softly. “You were wonderful.”

“Thanks,” Akira said, still holding her close. 

They laid there quietly for some time before Ann spoke again after she calmed down enough. “Was I a good model?” she asked shyly. “My acting wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Akira chuckled at her nervousness. “No, you were great,” he said before kissing her on the cheek.

“I think I might have broke character at the end though,” Ann admitted embarrassedly. 

“That’s okay,” Akira said, giving her another kiss. “I’m pretty sure I did too. So, you liked the roleplay stuff?”

“Definitely!” Ann replied. “It was a lot of fun. And besides…” she started with a blush. “I like being your slave every now and then,” she said, suddenly finding it hard to look him in the eye. 

Akira laughed again. “Well I happen to love being your master every now and then.”

Ann moaned happily as Akira called himself her master. She let out a quick gasp as Akira surprised her by moving her into his lap so that she was facing him. She wiggled slightly, making a small show of how the breast harness made her chest bounce slightly.

“There’s still three days before Sojiro and Futaba come back,” Akira said softly. He leaned forward, kissing her a little bit more passionately this time. Ann responded in kind, her tongue wrestling against his while they kissed. “Well, Panther?” he asked after breaking the kiss. “Think you can spend a few days being a good slave for me?”

Ann gave him a small, beautiful smile, her eyes full of love. “I think so. As long you can be a strong, firm master for a naughty girl like me,” she teased. 

“I think I can manage,” Akira said with a smile, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. “Now then,” he said, grabbing the ballgag again. “Open up, love.”

Ann smiled and did as he asked.


End file.
